Kesaktian Ingus Urahara
by ProvidentiaReplica
Summary: bagaimana seorang Kisuke Urahara bisa berubah menjadi masalah besar? kisuke urahara menyebarkan virus zanpakutou kepada Renji dan Ichigo, merekapun menghadapi kesulitan besar dan melibatkan orang orang sekitarnya?
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me What is Going On

Kesaktian Ingus Urahara

**Heyy mina- san!! Genki desu ka? Ini fan fic pertama gue. I hope you enjoy it much. Khirnya keluar juga semua yang gue tahan. Hahhh ……**

Fiction rated: T

Pada suatu hari yang cerah,…. Ichigo dan Renji sedang menunggu selesainya pemeriksaan rutin gigai di Urahara shoten (lhooo sejak kapan ada hal seperti itu??). Ichigo hanya menemani Renji saja, karena shinigami yang lain sedang berada di soul socity.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah. Urahara si pedagang pelit itu, bersin – bersin terus dari pagi. Seperti biasa Tessai-dono menawarkan obat sakit perut kadaluarsa yang menurutnya ampuh untuk segala penyakit(obat biadab yang telah bembuat kisuke meredam 10 jam di kamar mandi bulan lalu .).

Renji sedang asik dengan makanan,(maklum, mumpung si Jinta dan Ururu sedang pergi bersama Karin dan Don Kanonji, jadi gak takut dikatain freeloader). Ichigo masih melotot melihat si Kisuke itu. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak peduli. Mau si geta-boshi sakit kek, itu bukan masalah dia, tapi dia melotot karena, SI KISUKE SEDANG MELAP INGUS DENGAN BAJU GIGAI RENJI !! Jijay bajay bawang Bombay!!

Tadinya si ichigo mau langsung laporin ke Renji. Tapi kasian nanti si Renji muntah( modus sebenarnya: dia pengen ngerjain renji yang telah membuat Ichigo dianggap yaoi.). Ternyata si Urahara sadar di liatin. Dia mengganti sasaran ingusnya dari baju Renji ke sarung zanpakutou Ichigo yang sudah selesai di periksa (tentunya saat Ichigo lagi meleng…). Kasihan sekali kau zangetsu….

Di saat yang bersamaan….. Zangetzu sedang melihat awan- awan vertical di dunianya… tiba- tiba, warna salah satu awan berubah warna menjadi hijau… Lalu menurunkan hujan lengket berwarna hijau (baca: ingus Urahara).Di saat yang sama, dia merasakan reiatsu aneh dari zanpakutounya.

Saat sedang pulang bersama,(ke rumah Ichigo tentunya) Renji melap zanpakutounya ke bagian baju yang diingusi Urahara (walahh kok bisa pas begitu ya??). Dan di saat yang sama, hal serupa yang dialami zangetsu dialami oleh zabimaru, Author: gak usah di certain yah…, author jijik nulisnya(halahhh, bilang aja males). Lalu Renji pun merasa ada reiatsu aneh dari zampakutounya.

Ada apa dengan ingus urahara? (niru ada apa dengan cinta w)

Apakah ingus urahara sebegitu saktinya??

Apakah Acha dan Irwanshah masih tetap mesra? (lhuooo?? Kok gak nyambung?)

Tunggu chapter berikutnya…. JENG JENG JENG JENG NITA!!

**AUTHOR: maaf merusak citramu, Urahara…**

**Maafkan daku…..**

** Sekarang, citramu yang sudah hancur akan tambah **

** Hancurrrr! (walah, ini minta maaf apa nyukurin)**

**Author :becanda deh …. Akuu kan fans nya Kisuke…. tapi terlebih lagi ,I love zarken (Zaraki kenpachi) ai lap yu deh.. zarken memang paling oke…TT**

**Gimana?? Seru gak? Review donk… I will update chapter 2 **

**immediately, memang sangat aneh sekali kawan… tapi cerita utamanya baru ada di chap 2 tunggu yaphh oya tolong baca dan nasehatin. Maklum masi new. **


	2. Chapter 2

Tell Me What is Going On

What was That ?!

**Nah sekarang bales review dulu deh. **

**Rojo libellula dulu dah: yup! Ichi emang yaoi,(kan lo sendiri yang certain) terus kan ada kecelakaan yang membuat mereka disangka yaoi (ada di top 10 funniest scene at bleach), waktu lagi dijebak Ririn dkk**

Hari ini Ichigo terbangun oleh tepukan lembut di pungungnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang membangunkan tidurnya (masi ketutupan tai mata), terlihat samar – samar sesosok lelaki berjangut. Ichigo sudah mengira bahwa itu adalah si jenggot (panggilan anak – anak keluarga Kurosaki untuk bapaknya).

Hah, tunggu bentar, si jenggot gak biasanya membangunkan dengan tepukan lembut, tapi tendangan (setiap pagi selalu begitu). Begitu matanya sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas, ternyata yang berada di hadapatnya adalah Zangetsu (dalam bentuk manusia)." Za, ZA, Zangetsu? Kenapa kau berwujud manusia begitu?" Ichigo masih berharap kalo dia masi mimpi.

Zaangetsu lalu menceritakan semuanya, bahwa ada virus yang ditularkan oleh seseorang (siapa lagi kalau bukan Urahara), dan sekarang Zangetsu dapat dilihat oleh manusia biasa, bahkan yang tidak mempunyai soul power sama sekali, OMG!!. Saat itu juga ichigo memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, ya nggak lah!(kalo Ichi smati, ntar siapa yang jadi bahan ejekan kita?).

Sekarang Ichigo memilih untuk menyuruh Zangetsu keluar dari jendela, selama Ichigo sedang mencuri baju si jenggot yang menurutnya paling normal (iyeh, baju si jenggot heboh semua). Akhirnya ketemu juga baju kemeja putih. Trus si Ichi langsung mengantarkannya ke Zangetsu yang sedang berdiri secara horizontal di sebuah gedung pencakar langit (sebelum jadi pusat perhatian orang tentunya).

Ichigo membawanya pulang dan memperkenalkan Zangetsu sebagai gurunya yang akan menumpang sebentar untuk mengawasi cara belajar Ichigo. Untung aja si jenggot gak sadar kalo Zangetsu pake kemeja dia. Lalu selesai makan siang, mereka semua balik ke kamarnya masing – masing.

Tiba – tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu, tampaklah sesosok pria berambut merah yang meyeret seekor baboon putih rabies berekor ular.(iya, gue juga gak habis pikir kok, Zabimaru emang mahluk yang sama ajaibnya dengan hollow). Ternyata Renji juga terkena virus biadab yang disebarkan oleh si Geta- boshi

"aku titip Zabimaru dulu!" " aku gak bisa membiarkan Zabimaru menjadi mainan si Jinta" kata Renji sambil ngibrit sebelum ichigo sempat berkata apa – apa. Untunglah itu hari Minggu, jadi Ichigo tidak perlu malu untuk membawa – bawa seekor monyet dan bapak – bapak autis ke sekolah.

Author: kalo gitu kenapa mereka gak ditinggal di rumah?

Ichigo: aku akan lebih malu lagi, Zangetzsu akan mulai berdiri horizontal lagi di dipan orang banyak , dan Zabimaru akan bernasib sama seperti kon di tangan Yuzu, (tau sendiri lah) kan bagaimanapun Zabimaru kan Zanpakutou orang lain.

Gak berapa lama, sejak Ichigo membawa mereka berdua keliling taman kota Karakura, tiba-tiba Zabimaru sudah dikejar – kejar oleh petugas kebon binatang, disangka binatang langka dari planet Mars. Dengan dibujuk oleh sesisir pisang, Zabimaru pun kalah.

Waduh, trus si Zangetsu udah dikejar – kejar oleh polisi, disangka teroris, iya sih memang gue akui kalo tampangnya Zangetsu emang criminal banget. Kalo udah begini, Ichigo jadi tambah bingung, apalagi ia merasa reiatsu, satu hollow mendekat. Waduh apalagi zangetsu pergi, dia jadi gak punya zanpakutou …

Jadi bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Mari kita lihat di incer investigasi ! (lhuooo??)

**Author: jadi gak enak nih nyalahin urahara jadi biang kerok. Makasih ya buat rojo libellula, peripiu pertama gue**

**Yah sori singkat bincang – bincangnya singkat at last review yaph…….**


	3. Chapter 3

hahahahaha im backkk

sori sih, kali ini font nya dikit soalnya ngetik di linux, windows nya lagi problem

wokehh, wokehh, kita bales ripiu dulu

lil'shiro-kun: tengkyu karena sudah memuji bahwa karya norak perdanaku keren

anda berhak atas sebuah payung cantik, bisa diambil di toko terdekat.

gue emanag gak bisa ngetik lama, karena gue gak betah duduk jadi ficnya dipotong - potong jadi banyak chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reiatsu hollow yang di rasakan Ichigo semakin mendekat. Ichigo bingung, ia sudah berubah menjadi shinigami tetapi tidak memegang zanpakutou.Sebenarnya sih, shinigami lain dapat bertarung melawan hollow kelas teri tampa bantuan zanpakutou, cukup dengan kidou.Tapi, masalahnya, ICHIGO TIDAK BISA MEMAKAI KIDOU NOMER BERAPAPUN!!Gila, nekad ,narsis (lhuoo?? ).

Lalu saat pergumulan batin tentang bagaimana cara menaklukan Holow tampa zanpakutou dan kidou sedang seru - serunya, Sesosok holow mirip burung hantu muncul.

Holow itu berbadan putih seperti holow pada umumnya tetapi yang tidak normal adalah matanya.

biasanya, mata holow kan berwarna kuning pada pupilnya dan hitam pada luarnya tetapi holow ini justru memiliki mata berserabut merah pada luarnya (ituloh kayak orang sakit mata). akhirnya Ichigo pun menyadari bahwa mata holow itu merah karena beraksi di siang hari, kan burung hantu biasanya cari makan malem - malem (halah maksa amat).

Sementara ichigo lagi manggut - manggut sok pinter, si holow insomia itu mengendap - endap hendak menyerang dari belakang. Ichigo tidak sadar karena sedang asik memikirkan Mas Renji ( idihh) jijay! lalu si holow itupun menyerang sementara Ichgo tidak sadar akan marabahaya yang sedang dihadapinya ( eh kalo si holow nyerangnya dari belakang berarti bukan masalah yang dihadapinya tapi dipantatinya dong)

lalu Holow itu ceroboh, ia tidak melihat ada ranting yang terinjak (makanya pakai insto!) Ichigo pun terbuyar dari lamunannya.Sayang semuanya sudah terlambat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, mau bubur ayam apa bubur ikan? Ketika Ichigo menengok ke belakang holow itu sudah hendak menerkam, Ichigo tersungkur dan terguling - guling (gak sekalian pake bantal tuh?) dan menabrak pohon.

lalu tiba - tiba, ketika holow itu akan menuntaskan serangan terakhirnya tiba tiba ada seorang cewe berkimono merah yang diikat seadanya (kimono diiket ala matsumoto gitu lho) mengeluarkan tameng segitiga merah. Awalnya Ichigo mengira itu adalah manusia dengan kekuatan mirip Inoue, tetapi saat si cewe mengeluarkan serangan berbentuk sebilah pedang langsing. Ichigo pun menyadari sebuah fakta, ia sangat familiar dengan pedang itu saat latihan shikai.

Yaampun, itu kan Zanpakutou kisuke

yaampun ternyata si kisuke ternyata terinfeksi oleh firusnya sendiri

Dasar, baka na!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

ini chap terakhir lho,sori ceritanya nangung

silahkan repiu dan tunggu fic selanjutnya berjudul " rahasia si rambut jarum Pentul"

fic yang bercerita tentang zaraki kenpachi

sori pendek tapi yah namanya juga fic pertama..hehe


End file.
